


A New Chance At Life: The Beginning

by TheLoneRaven909



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, This Is STUPID, and people die, dave wants tavros to fuck him sideways, gamzee is always drunk, haha terezi is fucking insane, he also wants tav's d, karkat and john have a really rocky relationship, like ALOT, tavros thinks dave is puny and insignifigant, there is alot of sexual tention, theres fighting too, this is an AU ive been working on forever, what the h ell, where tavros fiNALLY GETS FUCKING HAPPINESS FOR ONCE OMFG, why is she the nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a flipped timeline where the Decendents actually live before the Dancestors. Meaning, Tavros lived before Rufioh; Tavros was the Summoner instead. The trolls live on a planet shared with humans. The era is futuristic, although technology is only saved for higher blood colors. And they dress as though in the Victorian-or lower- era. Their kingdom is called Alternia, and the humans live in the neighboring kingdom of Skaia. The blood roles have switched. Feferi is now the lowest of low, possibly even mutant. Karkat is the most powerful troll in Alternia, along side Aradia, her Imperial Condescension. The kingdoms  have a very rocky allignence, and often break into war. Karkat has no reason to hate them, for the red blood they share is an up most respect. So, he and the young king -John- come up with a last minute plan to fuse their kingdoms together for a greater good. The kings get married, although it is only for their people, and arrange marriages with humans and high bloods throughout the kingdoms. These people have no consent or choice on the matter. How will things work out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ranks in the troll's new hemospectrum:  
> Saint Vantas, High Priest of Alternia  
> Her Imperial Condesce, Aradia Megido  
> Tavros Nitram, Grand High Blood (omg I can't eVEN)  
> Sollux Captor, High Legislator (all I can imagine is him shouting OBJECTIION!)  
> Nepeta, Royal Scroll Keeper, the High Priest's Page  
> Kanaya, Grub Keeper, occasional designer (secretly makes clothing for her low blooded friends)  
> Lady Pyrope, the blind and slightly loony town medic. (Speaks to her "COLORFUL SP1R1TS")  
> Equius, the Animal Keeper (horses mostly)  
> Vriska, Dock Assistant (watches boats go in and out, organizes import and trade)  
> Gamzee, the town drunk who panhandles for a living.  
> Eridan, seadweller peasant, banished from land (but has secret connections with vriska)  
> Feferi, lowest of all, culled if ever sighted on land.  
> *last but not least, in this AU the trolls take a more animalistic form, leaning more toward their spirit animal in appearance. Meaning tz has scales, claws and a tail. Karkat has pinkish hard patches of crab shell all over him, Aradia has a long fluffy tail, Tav is spoken for, and their ears are different in appearance and length and such.

PROLOGUE:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It has to happen."  
Those were the only words that left his pale lips.

"How can you be sure, my Lord...?" His much grayer lips were heavily hidden behind a black veil tied from his horns, nubby things as they may be. His pure eggshell robes covered every inch of the man, no skin was visible. Gloves covered the man's hands. Thread that matched his holy blood held it all together. The hood shielded his Holy eyes from those undeserving of his crimson gaze. Sharp daggers settled on his bottom lip, gently pressing into the gray flesh.

His voice was smooth as silk, but also rough and worn at the same time.

"I apologize if it is not your desire, Holy One, but it is the only way to keep peace in the kingdoms." The other's voice was mere the opposite. It was gentle, soft..kind. It defied his true age, as did the man's appearance. He looked like a young child. Rounded face, bright eyes, bluer than any sky the Holy One has ever seen. They were clear, pure. He would have envied such an appearance, if not a Saint and trained to do otherwise. He dipped his head.  
"If it is for the sake of our Kingdoms, I would shed my blood upon the land. This sacrifice is the smallest contribution to the future of Alternia." The other's face lit up in the most honest smile the Holy One had ever seen. It was too warm, too inviting. Had this man never seen anything but happiness? It gnawed at his think-pan. Such things were annoying to him. He left the cerulean castle and traveled back to his own kingdom. He admitted, he wasn't excited about what was to happen at dawn.  
But it was for Alternia.  
He would have to suffice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Starting Rusty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, can I just put here that I really love Tavros and Dave's relationship in this AU? I just...ahhhh...)

The wedding was a short one. The Holy One refused to have it done entirely human, and he made it known by piercing the King's left wrist, the Alternian mark of Matespritship. All inhabitants of both Skaia and Alternia were invited. The King left with a bleeding wrist; the Holy One with a gleaming ring on his third finger.

He was infuriated when he learned the news.  
It was nonsense. Fucking nonsense. "....Why should the royalties of the kingdom, have to give up the most important Quadrent?"  
His voice was cool and calculated, as if his words had been rehearsed. For all the Rustblood knew, they _had_ been. This only set him off more. "Not to worry, Highblood, it has not to be Matespritship. You may choose the darker shade as well."  
His thin tail lashed angrily about his feet, the sound of gold clashing together chiming through the blood colored walls of bright indigo and other heinous shades of blue and purple. "If I have the choice of quadrent, then why, Holy One, have I not the choice of whom it contains?"  
The robed Troll's voice dropped dangerously in pitch.  
"Please be still. The choices that the King has made are the finest. I assure you, Highblood. You will be pleased, for either quadrent I am sure the man will fit. He is the King's most trusted Knight." His head rose the tiniest inch. Just enough for illuminesent crimson eyes to meet flaming russet.

The Highblood caught his breath. The halls rang no more and all dropped into an icy silence. It took painful minutes for a strained reply to drip acidly from the larger Troll's pierced lips.  
"I will trust in you,...Holy One. But..."  
His upper lip quivered, revealing glimmering fangs. His threat was hidden heavily under shadowed future.

  
" _Do not come to me if his body lie on your marble come dawn._ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  He couldn't really say what he was feeling. John-the King, sorry- had set him up with some highblood acrossed the river. He wasn't very knowledgeable of the species, after all, it wasn't his duty. He was to protect the King, not the Priest. He still wondered why a _priest_  ruled the land, but he was smart enough not to ask. What did the Queen do, then? Sit there and kiss hands? He scoffed. Trolls. 

  Anyway, he was actually, deep down, excited. Relationships were never the Strider's strong suit. Knights were put in battle too often to think about romance. And now,his King had kindly pushed past the "dating" phase and went right to marriage. He also wondered what his "matesprit" was like. What he/she looked like. Acted like. Was he a killer? Was she hot? These things the Knight pondered as he walked down the narrow marble halls, being roughly escorted by two burly bluebloods. Their hands dug painfully into the Knight's arms, but he ignored it. His babe must be pretty powerful if he/she had guards. He sucked in a breath and combed his hair back with his fingers right before the large black doors were thrown open. He took notice of a strange symbol engraved in the marble. He knew what it was, but he couldn't quite remember...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Hot damn.

All breath he once had was knocked out of him as heavy hands shoved him to his knees. Ow, fuck.

He got it now. The guards, the escort, him on his knees.

He was the luckiest man alive.

His matesprit was the fucking Grand Highblood.

His matesprit was male. Definetly male. 

He was georgous. The Knight didn't know what to even think. A hand gripped his bleach blonde hair and yanked his head up to meet those burning chocolate eyes. They were heavily outlined in khol, which only made him more attractive. Lines ran down his body, starting at his eyes. He was very muscular; the Knight longed to touch his arm, just once. He was covered in a maroon toga, held together by a brass pin. The symbol matched the one on the door. A lightbulb went off in the man's head. Aha. Taurus. That was the symbol. And it fucking fit him well. Just look at those horns. His ears were also impressive...although, the Knight could only see one. He was covered in scars, maybe his ear was scarred as well? The Highblood's face was littered with gold piercings on his eyebrow, nose and lip. Those eyes narrowed darkly and glared at him.

  "Are you...serious...?"

His voice was husky. It was a deep baritone that rung in the Knight's ears like liquid gold. He had to hold back a smile. "What's wrong? Am I not what the doctor ordered? Fresh outta the package. I got your name written on my _ass,_ if you wanna check."

 Whack.

 A sharp pain crackled over his skin and he clenched his teeth. Ow, fuck. What was that? It took a moment for him to realize it had been the Highblood's tail. He had lashed it straight acrossed the Knight's smirking face.

"Shut..the _fuck_ up, human." His glare grew more intense. A sleekly styled eyebrow rose upon his features. "I am not in the mood, for your shit. And your flirtatious attempts are going to have, absolutely no effect. Stop, while you are ahead. There will be no "ass-checking". " His upper lip rose in a snarl. "State your name so this unhappy meeting can end." 

He continued to smirk. Oh, this hottie was going to be fun in bed. He was certain. "Sir Dave Strider, at your service, Oh Sexy One."

Whack.

Another blow to Dave's face, harder this time. The Highblood's voice dripped with sickly dangerous acid. His tone was terrifying.

 _"Did I, fucking, stutter..?_ "

He broke out in a solid grin.

This was going to be a great day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Most of this is just Tavros regretting everything. There's also a little Gamzee!)

 

      Even his footsteps bothered him. Every step, two seconds off, calculated as such, as if the man,Dave ,was it, knew it bothered him so. The High blood flicked his remaining ear and tugged his toga closer to him. It was only mid-day, and he was so done with this human. Every second was either a sexual remark or a physical contact. The Highblood was certain he felt fingers on his forearm. He even dared to try and hold his hand. What a fucking fool! Augh, if it were not for his respected blood, red would have stained his skin long ago. 

 

    But then, it wasn't all bad news for him.  The Knight was very handsome, for human standards. His eyes were bright red, contrasting greatly with his white-blonde hair. His skin was fairly tan, which was a contrast as well. He was much shorter than the Rustblood, coming up  to a little under his shoulder. Dave was easy to the eye. But he was wearing far too much red. Scarlet, crimson, carmine. All bright red colors that greatly triggered the Troll. But that was for the honest reason of his genes. He naturally, as a Taurus, had an angry attraction to such colors. 

  Fuck. 

   Now he was having mixed signals.  The High blood clenched his jeweled fists and quickened in step when he heard that sultry voice behind him.

"Hey babe, I don't mean to intrude or anything, but I never got your name. Would it hurt to help a bro out? I mean, I'm only your significant other, sweetie. I've got to know someday. Maybe I'll make you moan it out, along with mi-"

 "Tavros." He cut  off  the Knight mid-sentence, utterly refusing to have such a remark even finished. "Tavros Nitram." 

 Red eyes narrowed and the man smirked. "Tavros, huh? I wonder if the name tastes as good on my lips as it sounds." The Highblood held his breath. What the fuck was wrong with this man? His lines weren't even that good.  Tavros sighed tiredly. "Dave, would you be a gentleman and leave me be for a few hours?" He could feel the Knight's posture perk up by the call of his name. "Sure thing, babe." Before the Rust blood could comply there was a kiss planted on his hand, and then Dave was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 All he could feel was pain.

This evil motherfucking throb in the back of his head.

Aw fuck, how long had it been since he' d had his last drink?

 Two droggy legs slipped out of the trash and onto the cobblestone road. A large yawn threatened to split his skull. Clawed fingers lazily dragged through a messy mop of black hair. "I need a motherfuckin' drink," he mumbled to no one. There was a clang as someone threw a tire past his head. He didn't really mind, though. The Troll was used to it. He just smiled at the man. "Thanks brother. I needed that shit." 

  It was only a little while later before he was fully drunk again. This is where he was best. He could think better like this. The man sauntered towards the exit, when something caught his eye. A nice lil' pinkskin was gettin' felt up by a mustardblood. The Drunk let out a low growl, that shit ain't right. He took his beer bottle without a thought, and charged right ahead. ~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> (I will post the humans' stats later!  
> So far, have my efforts paid off? Do you like it? Tell me!)


End file.
